Los Vecinos de enfrente tienen Karaoke
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Bella está más sola que nunca, tratando de ver una película en la comididad y soledad de su apartamento, pero, siempre hay un pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando los alaridos de sus vecinos, estrenando su karaoke, la saquen de quisio? TODOS HUMANOS


_**Los personajes de Twilight no me perteneces, las historia es de mi autoría**_

_**Espero sea de su agrado…**_

_**Nota: Mi Ari Hermosa. Te hice este fic con mucho cariño ^^ aunque es un proyecto del que tenias conocimiento porque ya sabes que tu lo inspiraste, te lo regalo de cumpleaños… Te amito ¡DISFRÚTALO!**_

* * *

**Los Vecinos de enfrente tienen Karaoke**

¿Qué era lo que había hecho yo en mi miserable vida para merecer esto? Que yo recordara, siempre fui una buena hija, obediente y responsable; buena hermana, que no peleaba con la pequeña Marie, es mas, la ayudaba a hacer sus trabajos a pesar de que era demasiado cansona; una buena amiga, que cada que Ángela o Jess me necesitaban estaba ahí para servirles de paño de lagrimas; una buena y comprometida ciudadana como me enseñaron en el colegio, cuando iba en el bus siempre le cedía el puesto a los ancianos, mujeres embarazadas o con niños en brazos. De buena novia no podía hablar, porque a mis 22 años aun no había tenido mi primer novio. Y tal vez eso era lo que hice mal, no haberme conseguido un novio, para que justo una noche como hoy, un sábado, me sacara a cine o quizá a bailar, aunque lo odiara pero así no tendría que estar soportando esta tortura…

La tortura de escuchar los alaridos de mis vecinos, que por lo visto tenían _karaoke nuevo_ y con unos parlantes muy potentes. Nunca llegue a pensar que "_Don" (1)_ se convertiría en una tortura. Por Dios, era una de mis canciones preferidas. Pero al parecer ya la odiaba, y odiaba odiarla porque de verdad me gustaba, pero era imposible no hacerlo.

Podía escuchar a través del silencio de la noche, el hermoso silencio que fue irrumpido primero por las copas estrellándose unas a otras en forma de brindis y las risas de felicidad cada que terminaban por entonar una canción, que era cada vez mas torturante que la anterior. El repertorio creció y creció así como las risas que eran cada vez mas fuertes, supuse que era debido a que estaban ya pasados en tragos. No quería reconocer que tenia envidia, quizá si yo estuviera con ellos hasta me les uniría en las risas.

No aguante mas, ya me hartaron. Quite las dos almohadas que tenia sobre mi cabeza, las cuales no hicieron ningún alivio en aminorar el ruido, las aventé a no sé que parte de mi habitación aun a oscuras. Podía mirarme desde otra perspectiva con mi cara roja de furia, y como en los dibujos animados cuando hay un toro a punto de embestir al torero, resoplando y botando aire por la nariz y boca; así estaba yo con la puerta de en frente totalmente para mi de color rojo. A estas alturas todo lo miraba rojo.

Iba a medio camino del pasillo y las primeras notas de la canción _"Stand by me"_ _(2)_ empezaron inundar el lugar, no podía permitir que con sus horrendas voces arruinaran esa canción. Me apresure a llegar al otro lado y mi mano en el aire, en vía, con el impulso enfurecido iba a estrellarse con la puerta… cuando una voz, aquella voz que aun no sabia a quien pertenecía, empezó a entonar las primeras letras de la hermosa canción. Mi mano se detuvo, el impulso se fue al traste.

Me quede paralizada por los 4:04 minutos de duración de la canción, con mi mano levantada en posición de golpear. Un golpe que jamás llego.

Ahora, estaba frente a una puerta hermosa de madera, pero ya me había olvidado de que era lo que tenia que hacer ahí, esa voz había reseteado mi cerebro. Cuando intente darme vuelta para meterme a mi departamento, totalmente perdida en el tiempo y el espacio, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a las enormes risotadas del interior. Me quede petrificada mas de lo que estaba en mi propio lugar, con la mirada fija en una verdadera aparición celestial: ojos azules, enmarcados por unas pobladas cejas además de subrayados con unas largas pestañas del mismo color de su cabello cobre, la línea perfecta de su nariz, sus pómulos con un toque rojizo, que daba un contraste perfecto sobre su piel pálida. —Por los tragos— pensé. Una delgada barba cubría su piel nívea, y al final sus labios… que… que… que… no tenía palabras para describirlos, simplemente podría decir que eran totalmente seductores; con el relleno perfecto para ser devorados, el labio inferior un tanto mas grande sobresalía un poco, mis dientes picaban por morderlo, y mi lengua rogaba por delinearlo. Sus comisuras se alzaron para formar una sonrisa divertida que llevaba coordinación con el brillo de sus ojos.

La parte encargada del lenguaje, donde quiera que esta ubicada en mi cerebro, se atrofió en el mismo instante en el que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos.

—Hola ¿se te ofrece algo? —pregunto el chico que tenia en frente, arrastrando las palabras debido a la borrachera.

Aun seguía sin hablar, después de varios segundos debía de parecer una estúpida, me miro con algo de confusión, mi típico sonrojo se hizo presente, agache la cabeza y negué con la misma para dar media vuelta y a trompicones meterme en mi apartamento. Me recosté en la puerta y pude escuchar como después de unos segundos nuevamente las risas inundaban el corto pasillo. Unos minutos mas tarde, nada más que silencio, un silencio que ya me parecía muy extraño.

Entre aliviada por que por fin la tranquilidad de la noche había vuelto y el corazón a mil por la presencia en mi mente de aquellos ojos fijos, y esa voz tan malditamente sexi y varonil, me tumbe en la cama.

Pero al parecer, la noche no terminaba porque notas de una nueva canción _"Closer" (3)_ empezaron a retumbar demasiado alto, mucho más que antes. La voz que me cautivo empezó a entonarla con tanta pasión, que sentía como las notas se metían en medio de mi pequeña pijama rosa y hacían exactamente con sus ondas lo que la letra determinaba.

**You let me violate you **

**You let me desecrate you **

**You let me penetrate you **

**You let me complicate you**

**Help me I broke apart my insides **

**Help me I've got no soul to sell **

**Help me the only thing that works for me **

**Help me get away from myself**

No sé, que fuerza extraña me poseyó, pero mis manos cobraron vida y empezaron a moverse por mis muslos, bajo mi bata. En mi vida me había masturbado pero al parecer mis manos y mi cuerpo tenían otras ideas a las cuales no intente, ni por asomo oponerme.

**I want to fuck you like an animal ****  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god**

**…**

La música se apagó abruptamente y mis dedos seguían con la partitura escrita en mi memoria.

Un golpe, no tan sutil a mi puerta me despertó de mi ensueño. No sabía quien podría ser a esta hora. Acomodé torpemente mi ropa, peinando un poco mi cabello que a estas alturas estaba más enredado de lo normal, me coloqué mis pantuflas de garritas de oso y con pesados pasos y la mirada perdida en el piso, caminé para abrir la puerta. Frente a mi apenas abrirla encontré a unos pies descalzos perfectos, con uñas bien cuidadas, unos vellos en la parte superior le daban un toque sexi. Mi mirada fue subiendo por unos pantalones de algodón color marrón; las piernas que enfundaban esos espectaculares pantalones eran claramente bien formadas, a pesar de que la tela caía despreocupadamente, los músculos de los muslos se veían claramente.

La entrepierna del dueño de las piernas fuertes estaba notoriamente abultada, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver además como una mano para nada pequeña, con unos dedos largos, se colaban entre el elástico del pantalón y con tortura se deslizaba, cuando llego a su objetivo empezó a masajear con maestría su gran bulto.

No se en que momento se movió y sentí su cuerpo tan cerca del mio, no me atreví a respirar. La mano libre tomo mi mentón y lo alzo con delicadeza, mi mirada aun abrumada pudo apreciar a su paso el abdomen mas hermoso y sexi que había podido ver en mi miserable vida, unos pectorales dignos de un deportista nato, una ligera capa de vello lo cubría, mis pensamientos y mi corazón estaban totalmente estancados y no se atrevían a seguir ni a retroceder. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con sus labios ligeramente abiertos —que me eran muy familiares— y con su lengua, que pasaba al borde de los mismos humedeciéndolos más de lo que estaban, mí corazón dio un brinco. Al momento de estrellarme con su mirada, enormemente impactante y cautivadora, mi respiración empezó a funcionar de forma precipitada y mi cerebro no era capaz de trabajar más que para mandar impulsos calientes a mi cuerpo. Mis manos picaban por meterse entre ese cabello, al parecer tan sedoso e inmanejable y atraer ese cuerpo que estaba a escasos tres centímetros del mio.

—Hola —mi vista periférica pudo, sin dejar sus ojos, apreciar como sus labios, lengua y dientes formaban un gran equipo al momento de articular esa simple palabra. No tuve tiempo para pensar en como se sentiría su aliento mezclado con el mio porque antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya tenia su boca sobre la mía. Su mano se apoderó de mi cintura, en cuestión de un segundo la otra estuvo acompañando a su hermana a mí alrededor, apretándome más contra el cuerpo de su amo. Al momento del impacto de mi cuerpo con el de él, pude apreciar su erección dura sobre mi vientre.

Cerré mis ojos para dejarme llevar por la situación, sin detenerme a pensar que el hombre que tenia en frente era un tipo completamente desconocido; aunque ya sabía algo de él… su residencia ¡vaya! Ni su nombre sabía. El no conocerlo a profundidad poco me importo al momento de concederle el paso a su lengua para entrar a explorar el interior de mi boca.

El pensamiento de querer _conocerlo a profundidad_ invadió mi mente y cuerpo. Mis manos que hasta ese momento habían permanecido flácidas a mis costados, se alzaron para enroscarse en su cuello y poco después acariciar la piel desnuda de su torso.

Me alzó en vilo, el contacto de sus grandes manos contra mis nalgas causo una sensación de cosquilleo agradablemente placentera y electrizante. Una pequeña parte de mis oídos que estaban pendientes del sonido de su boca moverse con la mía, fue consiente de una puerta cerrarse; pero ese pensamiento se perdió en el camino corto que le llevo estrecharme contra una pared, el frio de la superficie me erizo y logro que soltara un pequeño jadeo.

— ¿Tu nombre? —susurró sobre mi cuello, succionándolo y mordiéndolo, parecía que iba a devorarme y eso me encantaba.

—Bella —murmuré de manera patética y entrecortada

—Hermoso nombre para la dueña del perfecto y húmedo coño que me grita ser follado.

Abrí mis ojos y note como mi cuerpo estaba totalmente bañado en sudor, miré a mi alrededor totalmente desubicada y caí en cuenta de que estaba en mi cuarto ¡Vaya sueñito! Chasque la lengua y me sorprendí con el pensamiento de querer que fuera real.

Con las sabanas a mis pies totalmente desordenadas, camine hacia el baño para echar un poco de agua a mi rostro y bajar un poco mi calor corporal. Suspiré tres veces y regresé a mi solitaria cama.

.

.

.

Simplemente ¡FANTASTICO! Mi "mejor amiga" Ángela, que por cierto ya la odiaba, canceló nuestra salida para la tarde del domingo con la grandiosa excusa de que su nueva conquista la iba a llevar al cine. Y ahora aquí estaba yo, aún en pijama, con un peinado patético salido de una película de zombis y sin bañarme, con un tazón de palomitas de maíz frente a la televisión, mirando una estúpida película romántica y vale mencionar que las lágrimas estaban en los bordes de mis ojos.

Él galán protagonista iba a morir y la chica lo tenia en brazos. Suspire, que triste era la vida, cuando por fin iban a estar juntos y se iban a escapar el idiota del marido los descubrió en su engaño y lo apuñaló. Arranqué a llorar cuando él le dijo a ella _"crees en las segundas oportunidades"_ y ella susurró un entrecortado _"si"_ antes de que él cerrara los ojos y muriera.

El timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar, me sorbí los mocos —vale, hasta para llorar era patética —y limpié inútilmente mis lágrimas. Digo inútilmente porque inmediatamente después me volvían a mojar las mejillas al escuchar de fondo el ultimo dialogo pequeño entre los protagonistas…

_—Venezzia, Amor ¿Estas ahí?_

_—Si, aquí estoy*_

Sin pensar en nada más que mi triste realidad, camine hacia la puerta. Si tuviera a un chico al lado que me amara y yo a él tal ves me estuviera consolando y…

Cuando de un tirón abrí la puerta me pare en seco. Frente a mi, estaba mi vecino con una enorme sonrisa, aunque se le notaba en la cara la resaca; vestido con un pantalón de algodón color marrón… simplemente eso, hasta descalzo iba. Una sensación de déjà vu me inundó el cuerpo, y mi corazón latió frenético. No se lo que esperaba en realidad, pero no esperaba que momentos después de que me mirara, de una enorme zancada acortara los dos pasos que nos separaba y me acunara dulcemente en su pecho. Me acariciaba el cabello con su enorme mano, cerré los ojos maravillándome por la sensación, solo esperaba que alguien no llegara a despertarme.

—Shhhh. No llores Cariño —murmuró con ternura. Definitivamente estaba soñando, porque es imposible que un hombre como mi nuevo vecino me estuviera consolando en la realidad. Me acurruque mas contra él, colocando mis manos en su pecho, tan bien formado y con los músculos suficientes para volverme loca, disfrutando al máximo de esta grandiosa fantasía.

Suspire profundo. Después de un tiempo tan largo y tan perfecto, se separó un poco y refunfuñe por eso ¡Caray! Era mi sueño y no quería que se separara. Angelicales risitas salieron de sus labios, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con su perfecto rostro y el brillo magnifico de sus ojos. Sonreí y sus labios se curvaron a la par de mis labios

—Bien, así esta mejor —sus manos acunaron mi rostro, sus pulgares limpiaron los rastros de lagrimas que había en mis mejillas —te vez mucho mas hermosa cuando sonríes Preciosa —no podía evitar enloquecerme con la melodiosa voz que tenia, me sorprendí porque mi mente haya guardado tan bien cada detalle de él con tan solo un instante de mirarlo y escucharlo; no es que pudiera alardear de una buena memoria, es mas, creo que si no llevara la cabeza sobre mí, la olvidaría en cualquier parte, pero me sentí orgullosa de que en este caso haya sido diferente —¿Ya estas mas tranquila? —solo asentí. Sonrió aun mas —me alegra de que estés mejor pero ¿Por qué llorabas? —me miró con una expresión curiosa y yo entrecerré mis ojos, no entendía porque la pregunta. Corrección, no entendía porque mi mente colocaba esa pregunta en la boca de él. Un leve sonrojo atravesó sus mejillas, awwww se veía tan adorable sonrojado —perdón, no quise ser entrometido, solo que te mirabas tan mal. Y perdón también por ser tan atrevido y reaccionar así, no te conozco y tampoco tu a mi pero sentí que debía consolarte, y ahora tu debes pensar que soy un psicópata que vengo a meterme a tu casa... —siguió hablando pero yo dejé de escuchar lo que decía, estaba embobada mirando sus expresiones y como tan sensualmente sus labios chocaban entre si al momento de articular las palabras, el nerviosismo le daba un toque encantador, se pasaba los dedos por en medio del cabello, movía las manos frenéticamente mientras hablaba y poco a poco se fue sonrojando mas y mas.

Llego un momento en que decidí pararlo, cada vez entendía menos a mi cerebro ¿Porque colocaba tantas palabras en su boca? palabras realmente inútiles, aunque su voz era encantadora, podría pasarme toda una vida escuchándolo. Alcé mi mano colocando un dedo en sus labios, se calló al instante y su sonrojo aumentó, sonreí por eso. Con el mismo dedo que hace un momento estaba en el centro de su boca, delinee sus labios, pude notar como un temblor poseía a mis manos y a sus labios, los cuales dejaron un beso en la punta de mis dedos.

Los otros dedos acompañaron al índice, al momento de acariciar cada parte de su rostro. Con lentitud rosé su boso, subiendo por la punta de su nariz y por la extensión de esta hasta llegar a su entrecejo. Sus ojos tan azules se cerraron, lo que agradecí, porque así podía tocar también sus parpados de un color lavanda, hermoso. Subí hasta su frente y fue en ese instante, que mi otra mano cobro vida para bajar con su hermana en perfecta coordinación por las sienes y acariciar a la par sus pómulos y mejillas, los pulgares se encontraron en su boca dándole un suave rose mientras acercaba mis labios y los unía con los de él.

Fue fantástico, e inolvidable. Sus rellenos labios al principio inmóviles, con delicadeza se abrieron para recibirme. El beso al principio tan tímido, se fue volviendo demandante, sus manos se deslizaron desde mis hombros, pasando por mis brazos, produciendo un cosquilleo magnifico, hasta llegar y tomar mi cintura, apegándome mas a su torso desnudo; el llevar una pijama tan delgada y ligera ayudo para que casi pudiera sentir sobre mi piel su calor, pude sentir como mis pezones se endurecían y me permití restregarme un poco contra él. Mis manos pasaron a perderse entre las delgadas hebras de su cabello.

Pronto, necesitamos de aire pero eso no nos impidió alejarnos más de lo suficiente para tomar grandes suspiros y continuar con el devoramiento apasionado de bocas, en esta ocasión nuestras lenguas entraron a ser las protagónicas con su danza celestial.

Poco a poco fue terminando el beso, cada vez más lento hasta que simplemente dejo un último y pequeño beso sobre mis ya hinchados labios, unió nuestras frentes y suspiro

— ¡Vaya sueño! —susurre. Segundos después sentí como el pecho de mi fantástica alucinación empezaba a temblar por las risitas que estaba dando. ¡Vaya! Si que me lo imagino de un buen humor

—Ahora entiendo —no entendía, me alejé un poco y abrí mis ojos para enfrentarlo —piensas que estas soñando —afirmó. Lo miré aun más confundida y entrecerré mis ojos.

— ¿Ah, no? —río nuevamente

—No señorita —al decir estas palabras, su dedo toco con ternura la punta de mi nariz

—Pruébamelo —reté. Esto se estaba volviendo interesante, pelear con mi propia invención, si que me divertiría.

—Y como quieres que te lo pruebe, según tu —estaba tan o mas divertido que yo

—A ver, dime tu nombre —sonreí victoriosa. Aunque estaba expectante por saber que nombre me iba a inventar yo misma

—Mucho gusto, no tuve el placer de presentarme. Soy Edward Cullen, tu nuevo vecino

—Mmmmm, interesante. Bonito nombre aunque en mi mente hay nombres muy anticuados, y lo de que eres mi vecino ya lo sabia

—No te burles de mi nombre —dijo serio pero después un destello de diversión paso a inundar sus ojos —era el nombre de mi abuelo —terminó diciendo con ternura —Y ¿Como sabias que soy tu vecino, si soy nuevo acá?

—Bueno, eso es fácil de auto-responderme. Anoche fui a tu casa para reclamar por el ruido que estabas haciendo, y ahí fue donde te conocí

—Oh. Perdón pero no me acuerdo mucho de lo sucedido anoche —Se sonrojó

—A ver. ¿Siguiente pregunta? —Asintió rodando los ojos — ¿Qué color de calzones llevas? —Soltó una carcajada audible en todo el edificio, lo mire divertida, a ver ahora con que me iba a salir yo misma

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Asentí —No llevo — ¡Vaya! Que mente tan cochina tenía. Pero me sonroje por eso

—Ok —pensé en la siguiente pregunta con rapidez —Mmmmm a ver, que tal si me dices a que viniste

—Bueno, el agua en mi departamento se fue y vine a pedirle a mi amable vecina —me señaló con la mano —que me dejara ducharme en el suyo

—Mmmmm interesante, eso es algo que podría inventar fácilmente —soltó una suave carcajada

—Probablemente

—Mi mente es muy imaginativa además de minuciosa. Por lo que te puedes dar cuenta, con solo mirarte unos instantes anoche tuvo para guardarte completito en su disco duro

—Vaya, no lo creo. Pero que tal si te invito un café a mi apartamento y discutimos ese asusto ¡Caray! Pero verdad que no tengo agua —bufó frustrado. —Pero que te parece, si me dejas darme una ducha, me cambio y después te invito a… —miro su reloj y abrió los ojos sorprendido —Almorzar

— ¿De verdad no eres un sueño? —negó sonriente

Me quede fosilizada en mi sitio. Si lo que él decía era verdad, había cometido una estupidez tremenda, pero ni que se hubiera resistido, pero aun así, si el fuera real, me había comportado como una cualquiera. Besarlo así como así, sin conocerlo y además que me viera en las fachas en las que recordaba levemente encontrarme… sólo pude decir para mis adentros ¡trágame tierra! Y levemente asentí a lo que quera que acabara de decir el hombre brutalmente sexi parado frente a mí.

—Gracias —dijo y antes de pasar a mi lado para entrar a mi apartamento, porque aún estaba parado en la entrada —otro error brutal que había cometido si él no era un sueño ¿como lo iba a dejar parado en la puerta todo este tiempo? Ahora aparte de facilota, me iba a tachar de maleducada. Me patee mentalmente— me dio un suave beso en los labios, consternada lleve mi mano a mi boca.

—Oye ¿Donde queda el baño? Y ¿Tienes una toalla que me prestes? Olvidé traer una —me di un zape interno para recobrar el sentido

—Si, sígueme —le respondí como pude y después de cerrar la puerta lo conduje por la sala y lo llevé al baño del cuarto de invitados —Ahí esta una toalla limpia colgada —le señale el lugar. Sonrió mientras entraba y asintió

—Gracias —sin esperar ninguna otra señal y aun en mi pequeño shok, como real zombi me metí a mi cuarto e inmediatamente entré a la ducha. Hasta que el agua fría me hizo despertar del letargo, no me di cuenta que me había metido con todo ropa

— ¡Mierda! —fue lo primero que masculle entre dientes.

No tenia ni la cara, ni la fuerza para enfrentarme a…

—Edward —Uau, me encantaba como sonaba ese nombre. Cerré los ojos —Edward —repetí. Toque el contorno de mis labios, permitiéndome recordar lo que hace un momento pasó. — ¡Vaya! — ¿Fue real? Aun no le acababa de dar crédito. Pero, ¿Eso no era lo que tanto había deseado en su momento? Qué fuera real. Bien Bella se te cumplió. Una sonrisa tonta inundo mi rostro. Dejé que el agua, ahora cálida, despejara a mis pensamientos.

Suspiré antes de salir de mi cuarto, bañada, completamente arreglada y presentable. Estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, en una posición muy cómoda contra el espaldar, con la mirada perdida en algo frente a él, que por supuesto no era el televisor, porque no estaba encendido. Caí en la cuenta de que se había cambiado, ahora estaba completamente vestido con un jean y una camiseta blanca ¿Cómo le hacia para vestir tan sencillo y verse tan condenadamente comestible? Una opresión en mi pecho me asustó, deseaba que estuviera y permaneciera siempre con su torso desnudo y quizá, solo quizá completamente desnudo. Relamí mis labios.

—Llevas mucho tiempo esperando —dije. Solo Dios sabe el valor que me tuve que dar para poder hablarle, me caía de la vergüenza. Realmente ahora no sabía como tratarlo, aun no acaba de asimilar las cosas y me reprochaba por haber sido tan atrevida. Pero una parte chiquita y escondida en mi, me decía que dejara de ser estúpida y mojigata, que era lo mejor que pude haber hecho, pero la calle de inmediato.

Sus ojos de inmediato se fijaron en mí, me sonroje al verme analizada de pies a cabeza. Suspiró y se paro para con pasos largos y decididos acercarse hasta donde me encontraba.

—No mucho. —logró que conectáramos nuestras miradas y de inmediato me sonroje —Pero, esperaría toda la vida y mas, por ti —declaró estrellando enseguida sus labios con los míos. Dos segundos aproximadamente me demoré en responderle, pero esta vez el beso fue más delicado pero totalmente acompasado y placentero. Casi me derrito en sus brazos. — ¿Vamos? —preguntó después de separarse lo suficiente y tomarme de la mano. Simplemente asentí de forma patética.

En el restaurante todo fue muy raro y a la vez magnifico. Él pidió una gran bandeja de pollo en salsa con ensalada y mi estomago solo fue capaz de pedir un plato de ensalada y un poco de fruta, algo raro para el almuerzo pero no me sentía capaz de digerir más, y era entendible mi falta de apetito.

Nos dedicamos a conocernos, me entere de que Edward Anthony Cullen Masen se había mudado junto con toda su familia hace ya diez años a la ciudad, pero que apenas hace una semana decidió vivir solo a pesar de contar con ya 26 años. Me sorprendió enterarme que era originario del mismo lugar que yo, el olvidado Forks.

Decir que coincidíamos en nuestros gustos musicales, cinematográficos, tecnológicos o quizá deportivos era una mentira. A él le gustaba la música movida, para bailar, aunque alguna que otra canción suave le llamara la atención; por el contrario yo era totalmente romántica mis gustos musicales eran pausados, románticos y bailar estaba fuera de mis posibilidades. A él le encantaba las películas de terror y de acción donde hubieran armas, bombas —gustos casi generales entre el genero masculino— mientras a mi me encantaban las películas románticas, de drama y las animadas me volvían loca, hasta lloraba mirándolas; se rio para después mirarme con ¿Ternura? Cuando le conté. Él estaba completamente seguro que estar a la vanguardia de la tecnología era lo único importante para avanzar; pero, yo alegaba que la tecnología no le aporta nada bueno al hombre, si no nos formamos como buenas personas y practicamos los buenos valores humanos, en eso estuvo de acuerdo conmigo aunque no dio su brazo a torcer. Y en el deporte ni hablar, mientras él le iba al Barcelona yo le iba al Real Madrid.

En fin, temas culinarios, políticos, religiosos y hasta filosóficos, fueron dándose paso en nuestro repertorio de conversación. A pesar de ser tan diferentes en tantos aspectos, era agradable charlar con él y nunca en mi vida me imagine hablar y discutir tanto con una persona, discutíamos en alguna diferencia de ideas que teníamos pero inmediatamente el reía y no podía continuar enojada aunque yo era la menos dispuesta a ceder en la discusión, sus ojos me contagiaban con su humor.

—Ahora que recuerdo, no te pedí perdón por no dejarte dormir anoche con el ruido en mi casa.

—No te preocupes, en ese caso la que tengo que pedir perdón soy yo —sentí mis mejillas arder al recordar

—No ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo? —dude por un momento mientras agachaba la cabeza, apenada

—Por besarte —cerré fuertemente los ojos mientras murmuraba entre dientes esas palabras. Sentí como sus dedos pulgar e índice se colocaban bajo mi mentón

—Abre los ojos. —dijo en medio de un suspiro y suaves risas. A regañadientes y con toda la pena del mundo medio abrí el ojo derecho, para mirar como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa más grande —Abre bien esos hermosos ojos chocolate, totalmente hipnotizantes y mírame. No me quites el privilegio de admirarlos. —Esas palabras le dieron un vuelco entero a mi corazón ¿Eso era lo que miraba en mis ojos? ¡Caray! No lo llevaba conociendo ni 24 horas y ya me estaba volviendo totalmente loca. Sonreí lo suficiente, controlando que la sonrisilla idiota saliera reflejada en mis labios.

—Gracias —susurre. Me guiño un ojo y acaricio con su pulgar mi labio inferior, esta vez no pude evitar soltar un suspiro

—Y bien —espetó después de un tiempo —que te parece si te invito a probar mi nuevo karaoke

— ¿¡Que!? —exclamé entre sorprendida y asustada. Soltó una carcajada —Pero yo no se cantar —alegué. ¿En que momento había acercado tanto su silla a la mía? Casi estaba rosando nuestras frentes.

—Lo harás más que genial —susurro tan cerca de mis labios que cualquier tipo de pensamiento coherente fue devorado por el hoyo negro habitante en mi cabeza. Abrió sus labios tomando entre ellos mi pequeño y rellenito labio inferior que estaba formando un puchero contra el superior; me beso lentamente abriendo sus labios a la par de los míos devorando el aire habitante en el cuerpo del otro. —Ahora soy yo el que tiene que pedir disculpas —rio. Era siempre de un humor incomparable. Lo mire confundida —o tal vez ya estamos a la par —dijo antes de volver a devorar mis labios en un ardiente beso.

.

.

.

Y aquí estaba yo, frente a la gran pantalla de televisión cantando horriblemente _Crazier (4),_ bueno, no es que mi voz sea espantosa pero no le hacia merito a la voz de la cantante. Al momento del coro, me sonrojaba porque por instinto me volteaba a mirarlo y le cantaba solo a él, como una forma autómata de dedicación.

**_…_**

**_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings _****_  
You came along and you changed everything _**

**_You lift my feet off the ground _****_  
you spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling And I  
Lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier_**

**_…_**

Edward por su parte cómodamente recostado en el sofá me miraba entre divertido y algo mas que no supe descifrar. Se paró del sillón y con pasos dignos de un felino se acercó, para envolver sus brazos a mí alrededor mientras las últimas notas de la pista de la canción terminaban.

— ¿Así que te vuelvo loca, loca, loca? —asentí mordiéndome el labio, sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente y sin darle tiempo a llegar me voltee para buscar la próxima canción de mi repertorio. _Call Me Maybe (5)_

**_I threw I whish in the well _****_  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I Looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_**

**I trade my soul for a wish**  
**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**  
**I wasn't looking for this,**  
**But now you're in my way**

_**Your stare was holding**_  
_**Ripped jeans, skin was showing**_  
_**Hot night, wind was blowing**_  
_**Where you think you're going baby?**_

**_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy _****_  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe _**

**_…_**

Valiéndose de la sexy chica que sabía llevaba dentro, coloque mi dedo índice en su pecho, trazando caminos por todo el mismo mientras lo guiaba para que se sentara en el sillón.

La sensualidad salió a flote, y fijándome en un escritorio cercano tome un pequeño papel y escribí mi número en él. Todo esto lo hice sin dejar de bailar ni cantar. Fue un juego infantil que quise llevar a cabo pero que me parecía divertido. El pequeño papelillo lo metí descaradamente en la línea de mis pechos y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se le abrieron los ojos como platos para momentos después seguirme el juego en la situación.

La canción terminó mientras Edward tomaba el papelillo y se mordía los labios. Me pare de donde estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él

—_Call Me Maybe_ —susurre sobre su boca dándole seguidamente un beso pasional, que lo dejo sin palabras y totalmente petrificado en su sitio.

Orgullosa de mi gran hazaña, y sorprendida porque en tan poco tiempo deje mi timidez a un lado, salí con pasos lentos y seguros del apartamento de mi vecino. Atravesé el pasillo y al entrar a mi casa cerré la puerta tras de mi, recostándome después en ella. Una sonrisa tonta inundaba mi rostro, nunca me había sentido tan feliz y tan prontamente enamorada.

Conté hasta diez y tres suaves golpes sonaron a mi puerta. Respire hondo para alejarme un poco de esta y abrir con una enorme sonrisa

— ¿Se vale llamar a tu puerta? —Edward estaba tan divertido que lo irradiaba por cada poro de su piel, estábamos a veinte centímetros de distancia pero aun así podía sentirlo. Solo asentí un poco antes de ser consiente de como su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el mio y empezaba a hacer realidad cada sueño y fantasía que había tenido con él.

Era irónico penar en como apenas la noche anterior, sentía un odio sobrehumano por el karaoke de mis nuevos vecinos —Que resulto ser solo uno, lo cual le agregaba mas magnificencia a la situación. —Y ahora se había convertido en mi mayor aliado.

* * *

_**Canciones utilizadas en medio del fic:**_

_**1. Don - Miranda**_

_**2. Stand by me - John Lennon **_

_**3. Closer - Nine inch nails**_

_**4. Crazier - Taylor Swift **_

_**5. Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen**_

_***Me refiero a la película "Venezzia"**_

* * *

_**Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo disfrutaron? ¿Quieren dejar algún comentario? Todos son muy bien recibidos ^^**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Merce**_


End file.
